The present invention relates to an easy-suck nursing bottle and, more particularly, to a nursing bottle having suction means where liquid can always be sucked from around the surface of the liquid through a suction pipe in the bottle at any angle of inclination of the bottle.
In a conventional nursing bottle, when the level of liquid falls down in the bottle the user has always to change the angle with which he/she grips the bottle so that bottom of the bottle will face upward and the nipple on the bottle mouth will face downward in order to suck the liquid. This frequent change in the gripping angle is a cumbersome action and is rather inconvenient. If, in a simple way, a suction pipe of hard material is inserted inside the nursing bottle, it will however require that during use the bottle be always held with the bottom facing downward in order to suck the content; otherwise, if bottom of the bottle faces upward, the opening at the terminal end of the suction pipe will always be exposed out on the surface of the liquid making it impossible to suck. Such a drawback also causes difficulty and inconvenience for babies to use and is indeed in need for an improvement.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above noted drawbacks and to provide a novel, easy-suck nursing bottle, including therein principally: a flexible internal suction pipe communicating with the nipple, a float and a weight element having a weight less than the buoyancy force of the float being provided at the bottom end of the suction pipe thereby permitting the bottom end of the suction pipe to float on the liquid surface by the float and also permitting the opening at the bottom end of the suction pipe to be maintained always at slightly below the liquid surface so that liquid can always be sucked from the liquid surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easy-suck nursing bottle having a fixing disc mounted between the bottle mouth and the nipple being secured on the above by a cover skirt, the fixing disc including in the middle an upwardly protruding member and a side air hole, this upwardly protruding member formed in turn in the center thereof with a passage hole and on the bottom central part with a section of downwardly projecting connector communicating with the passage hole whereby to join with the suction pipe.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an easy-suck nursing bottle having a section of protruding pipe connector integrally formed in the passage hole of the weight element to facilitate direct insertion thereto of the bottom end of the suction pipe for convenient assembly.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.